


Loving Revenge

by beckling



Series: Mourning/Alone [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, dubcon, he's sold for yandere hitori, it's just that i didn't want to write it too blatantly, just saying, shuu definitely wanted the dicking, tho if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckling/pseuds/beckling
Summary: As they say, the doctor takes a taste of his own medicine. Too bad he's always liked it.[Set after BBL's good ending and with an implied Hitori half-heartedly forgiving Shuu for what he's done. Basically a continuation of what happens in Behind the Words of a Shadow.]





	Loving Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i'm really sorry for this, don't take it too seriously lmao. I'm supposed to be a funny person sometimes so that's why

After the incident, Shuu was sent to rest in a surveilled hospital room, recovering from the almost-deadly wounds Hitori had inflicted him  on the day when St. Pigeonation’s was faced with the humans’ attack.  
  
“Hmpf. How ironic. Me in a hospital bed,” was all Shuu had to grumble for a few days. “At least they could have given me a suitable place for my experiments. This is nothing compared to my equipment.”

“Oh? Were you saying something, mister Souma?” Making their way inside the hospital room was a figure well known to the doctor. “Well, I _did_ bring some sorts of tools for the occasion…”  
  
“...You!” The hospitalized bird noticed in the other's hand something that looked like a tray overflowing with sharp objects. Shuu was instantly alarmed. “You wouldn’t be thinking… Then why go through all the trouble of patching me up until now?!”  
  
“Oh no, I’m not here to kill you, if that’s why.” Hitori smiled and took something to seat on. “I’m just here on a friendly visit, that’s all. I wanted to see how you were doing! And…zzz.”

“H-How can you fall asleep like that?! Ouch--” flailing around in indignation only resulted in reopening the stitches on his left wing.  
  
“...Huh? Oh, sorry. It seems like even the chairs here are so comfortable... Anyway, mister Souma…”  
  
“I told you to stop calling me that.”  
  
“Why? Even after everything we’ve learned…” Hitori’s sleep-languid and cunning eye sent shivers up Shuu’s spine - when did Shuu ever become such a scaredy cat? After all, it was just that kid's crazy older brother...

“Well… I won’t let _you_ use that name.”

“Is it because someone dearto you used to call you that? I guess I can relate…”  
  
Why was the conversation getting so creepy? Shuu refused to reply, despite being troubled by it all. It wasn’t like the idiot had any actual idea what he was talking about. Right?

“Anyway! I knew a busy doctor like yourself must feel extremely bored holed up in a place like this. So… let’s say, I brought some toys. Hmm, I guess this is something that will make you feel much better.”

Only now Shuu could tell what Hitori was wearing. A white chemise? and a mysteriously familiar striped necktie. As Hitori approached the bed, Shuu could only stare in perplexity.  
  
Suddenly, Hitori lept on the small bed, straddling him and nearly crushing his hurt wing with his knee.  
  
“Ouch! What do you think you’re doing?! This is the opposite of ‘better’!”  
  
“Huh…? But we’re just getting started. Don’t complain just yet. I know you liked this back in the day.”  
  
Shuu’s eyes widened in horror as he understood what was really happening. Back in the day? What did he mean?  
  
Was he going to play a sick game?  
  
“What… What do _you--”_

“What do I _know_? Well, all sorts of things… Maths, in particular, is pretty fun. But also physics and science and history and such. Hey isn’t it fun when sinusoids go a bit like this and this…?” Hitori’s hand was tracing a curve on Shuu’s chest, going down steadily and steadily until it reached the brim of his trousers. “Or, when suddenly a graph is like-- BAM! Towards infinite!” And just like that, Hitori’s hand was inside Shuu’s pants.

“N-No… you know w-what I mean… G-Get off me…” Shuu squirmed around, but could do nothing with his injured wings. It was then that he realized Hitori’s other hand had already a syringe ready and was injecting something in his hip. Huh…? A… distraction?  
  
His mind went suddenly dizzy.

“This stuff was in your lab.” Hitori said. “I thought I’d make you a favor and recover some of your precious samples before the school went in quarantine. What was this called…? The lable said C10H15N. Wait, wasn’t that that Metempetha-something… Ah, just remembering the name is making me sleepy...zzzzz.” 

“Th-This is… Methamphetamine…”

But Hitori was gone. He snored loudly into the crook of Shuu’s neck, resting the entirety of his body over Shuu’s helpless one who still had the needle stuck in his stomach. Blood started to pour out of it, but there was nothing he could do about it, since his mind was already feeling the powerful drug’s effects.

“Don’t fall asleep on me… you piece of shit… you're heavy and… your hand is still in my pants…”  
  
He was about to lose consciousness, suffocated by Hitori’s weight, when something jolted awake the both of them.  
  
“Ah, that’s right, something’s… something’s growing down there…” Hitori’s hand could feel a bulge standing up under his hand. He started chuckling. “Oooh… so _that’s_ what it does. Hehe, I’m starting to get horny, too.”

“Did you take it, too?!”

“Of course. I wouldn’t test medicine on others without first trying it. Unlike you.”  
  
Hitori rustled a bit up and then swiftly removed the needle from Shuu’s abdomen. Then, he reached lazily to take a ridiculously big and sharp scalpel from the tray and wobbly made his way to Shuu again.  
  
“What are you planning… to do with that…?”  
  
“Nothing, just your favorite thing.”  
  
Without further ado, Hitori ripped apart the most of Shuu’s clothes, causing many painful bruises on the doctor's skin, as well, until he got to his underwear. Dangerously enough, he started playing around with the knife around his still clothed erection.  
  
“What should I do? Should I cut here as well?”  
  
Shuu gulped and looked away. He damned his own kinks and the fact that the drug was making everything out of the masochistic situation feel very sexy.

“N...No, please don't,” he panted unconvincingly, but Hitori was already cutting away the rubber band of his boxers, making them forever unusable. The piece of clothing was already slipping down his hips when Shuu braced for impact, knowing well that Hitori wouldn’t have hesitated or shown any mercy on him.

But the impact never came.

He looked at Hitori once again and wondered what was going on.

“Did he ever do this to you?” Hitori asked, plainly and with a blank, terrifying stare.

“What do you mean…?”

“Something like this. You know what.”

The doctor avoided the question by asking another. "Let me ask _you_ something. How do you even _know_ him? And that attire…”

“You really thought I wouldn’t make my research on you, Isa Souma?” Hitori laughed.  
  
Shuu looked as sullen as he’d ever been, but said nothing.

"Of course I know who Ryuuji Kawara is. He’s one of my students’ father! Now he's dead.”

“Don’t talk about him so lightly. You need to take off those clothes at once!”  
  
“Oh? Is it cause they offend you, or because you want to see me naked…?”  
  
“Do not mock me…” Shuu grinded his teeth, and for the first time attempted an attack, which Hitori promptly dodged. Hitori pinned him down with the knife on his carotid and finally let the doctor’s underwear slip down.  
  
“You’re fun to look at like this, doctor. I bet none of your test subjects ever thought that the true Isa Souma always wanted to do this sort of stuff. Or maybe they did? Did they respect you enough? But it’s not that hard to read you after all. Ryuuji never did this to you, I can tell, and that’s too bad… But we’ll make up for that. In the end, isn’t that the reason you don’t want me to stop?” As he said this, his hand was strangling Shuu’s cock, preventing any pleasure or release to happen. But naturally, Hitori knew this was what Shuu liked - the doctor’s eyes were reverting back to his skull and his whole head was turning red and then blue. He was basically pushing his neck towards Hitori’s blade.  
  
It wasn’t much more squeezing and a few pumping gestures that did the trick - the drugs heightened their sensations and accelerated everything in their brain - so that Shuu was quick to come all over Hitori's hand.  
  
Hitori calmly slid down his own pants halfway and then his underwear, while staying dressed as Ryuuji as for the rest.

Shuu’s eyes were overflowing with tears, and he didn’t even know why. For some reason he felt so happy. Was it cause he was getting convinced that that was really Ryuuji? Immobilized in the bed by the aftershock of that  intense orgasm, he couldn’t think about anything at all, except Ryuuji. Ryuuji… Ryuuji… Ryuuji…

“What, you’re crying already? But I still haven’t done anything…” Hitori sounded awfully disappointed, but then smiled sweetly. “Oh, Isa… Don’t cry for me… I’m already dead, you know?”

Hitori softly kissed Shuu’s cheeks that were starting to line with tears. Hitori kissed and kissed and kissed everything, his tears, his eyelashes, his neck, until he decided to go to his mouth; he pushed a voracious tongue inside of his and put all the fake emotion and passion he could muster in it. By now, Shuu must have another boner - Hitori thought with delight. After that long kiss, Shuu looked more than shocked. His pale complexion paled even more, if possible. Now he really did feel as if Ryuuji had kissed him with all that force, even though he could totally see Hitori's features in that face. It was a weird, mesmerizing feeling. He couldn't help but love it.

Hitori laughed. “Seriously? You fell for that? Oh my god. Well, let’s keep this going. I see you really want to be fucked right now.”

Now Shuu was simply confused. Ryuuji? Hitori? Nanaki? Who the hell was this guy now? The drug he'd given him was definitely a higher dosage than his cause he could barely speak now. He feared he might overdose, as his heartbeat was racing very dangerously. Oh, did all of that really matter? He was already in too deep. Ryuuji was here. And with a swift move, the awful man in front of him had turned him around on his back, and Shuu knew exactly what was coming.

“You know, your love for that scientist makes me sick. You two probably had fun dissecting innocent birds and humans, right? Making them suffer in the most twisted ways... And still that bastard never knew how much your slutty ass wanted his cock.” Hitori said, and began entering. “You’re so desperate that it’s hilarious, seriously. You’re just a sicko.”

“Y-You’re wrong… about him--”

"Oh yeah?"  
  
“H-He… was… a good person..:”

But Shuu was already close to climax. He was enjoying every bit of this but couldn't say anything about it.

Hitori, too, was peaking. He really just couldn't believe how hot Shuu could be in this compromised position. He really didn’t know why, but it felt good to punish like this the man he couldn’t kill, couldn’t resent, and couldn’t even love. Somehow, this was the only way it could be between them.

The sound of their rocking and of their bodies slapping together was nauseous, but they couldn't stop, and so Hitori kept going faster. It was crazy how easily it'd slipped in, even with barely any lube. Shuu's panting was growing lowder and on match with the rhythm and Hitori just couldn't get it out of his head. At that moment he realized this was all he ever wanted: seeing Shuu act like this. At that instant, he came. 

Hitori panted, “Not bad… for someone who’d never done this before… ” he still wanted to ridicule the other - but then why was it coming so half-hearted? Maybe the drug, he dismissed.

Apparently Shuu wasn’t listening - he continued to palm himself and repeat Ryuuji’s name. Gross.  
  
“Ah… Ryuuji… I should’ve come with you… after all…” He wasn't really paying attention to Hitori anymore. Somehow that hurt Hitori.  
  
So the doctor has regrets, too, huh? What a shame. But Hitori didn’t particularly care, right. So he joked about it instead. “But you came with me, so that’s alright.” Shuu snapped back to reality and groaned.

“I’m-- I’m done with you. Leave this room at once.”  
  
“So you can fap while thinking about your lost lover? You’re disgusting.”  
  
“I told you. Don’t. Ever. Come here. Again. Or I’ll make you regret it.” Shuu’s old murderous tone resurfaced after a long time. But it didn't matter.  
  
“But you know, I might come here again. In all senses.”

Shuu recoiled and shook his head. Since when was Hitori up for horrible jokes? Had he really completely lost it? “Get out," he could only restate.  
  
“Oh, but I'm so sleepy! Won't you let me... sleep with you... zzz.”  
  
Hitori’s arm shortly wrapped around Shuu’s neck and kissed it goodnight.  
  
Shuu noted then that Hitori really _was_ sleeping after all. Hm. Maybe that unearthly REM cycle was worth some research.  
  
Wait, was he actually getting used to this awful situation? The fact that he was starting to be fascinated by this lunatic who’d done all those unspeakable things up until now was just dreadful.

Shuu sighed and made himself more comfortable in the small bed. He started staring at the ceiling, and then he lingered down on Hitori’s sleeping face and his familiar attire. Keenly observing those features, he couldn't help but think that somehow, he really did resemble Ryuuji in the end. Just a tiny bit.  
  
He wanted to slap himself for having thought that just then.  
  
Oh, how he hated Hitori more than ever now.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, I had a ton of fun while writing this ahah. It's kinda ironical and not high quality as I'm generally not good with smut scenes but I hope I got the message across that Shuu needs several dickings and that he's a whore with medical kinks. Hitori can't hate him either, so they're both just fooling around at this point in their existence. I guess this is a sort of pause from the 'heavy' tones of this series?


End file.
